far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
G.E.T.I. Units
The Genetically Enhanced Tactical Infantry (G.E.T.I.) units are state of the art military brigades, developed and deployed by the Eridanii military guild, the Acti Llança. G.E.T.I. units are the cream of the crop in Eridanii military defense, and are only ever fielded by a couple of the most well equipped Condottie, due to their limited availability and high cost. These Condotte can only be hired by the most affluent Eridanii, and are exclusively used for guarding high-value locations and assets. G.E.T.I. units are known for quickly adapting strategies and devastating counterattacks. Equipment and Enhancements A G.E.T.I unit generally fields 4000-5000 infantry soldiers, with additional transports, and artillery and as well as other support equipment and personnel. Soldiers are outfitted with pretech gear, including combat gear and weapons, integrated biometrics systems, and a combination of genetic and cybernetic enhancements. These enhancements improve the physical capacity of the soldiers, while neural augmentations boost reaction speeds and reduce combat stress. The most critical genetic enhancement allows soldiers to quickly process and react to many sources of information in real-time, sent to them through their cybernetic implants. Central Command The most vital part of a G.E.T.I. unit is the central command structure. The soldiers and field officers are all connected via their integrated biometric systems to the central command structure. This allows the officers to collect and process biometric data from their soldiers to provide up to date tactical information at all times. Officers are genetically enhanced with specialised neural augmentations that allow them to process the incoming data from their soldiers at high speed. The command structure is capable of cross-referencing data with each other to provide finetuned strategies to individual squads and larger battlegroups. Military Protocol These advanced command protocols allow a G.E.T.I. unit to respond to enemy strategy almost instantaneously, removing the need for predetermined tactical protocols. The sheer volume of data being processed ensures that soldiers can almost always engage the enemy favourably, and can effectively respond to weaknesses in enemy formations. A G.E.T.I. unit is trained in prolonged military engagements, surgical strike operations, and militarised police action. The adaptability of the command structure allows for a broad spectrum of possible deployments. Although not necessarily capable of police investigations, a G.E.T.I. unit is quite effective when high profile individuals need to be arrested or eliminated. Development The development and production of G.E.T.I. units is a continuation of a decades-old A.C.R.E. research project known as the G.A.I.A. Project. This research has been held under wraps for many years until it was discovered by House Eridanus auditors during the merger. The nature of this military genetic research was passed on to the high command of Acti Llança, who realised its potential and ordered the continuation of the project. The G.A.I.A. Project, and its staff was moved to the Mojica Institute for Genetic Advancement on Habitat One in the year 3200. Under the leadership of Discount K. Shall, the project has been continued in relative secret, supported by Triangulum Dōrokujins, and Acti Llança research funding. The first G.E.T.I. unit was developed at the Mojica Institute in the first quarter of the year 3201. Training and field testing took place on Demnoph at Acti Llança training facilities, previously the C.O.R.E. Academy. In May of 3201, the first G.E.T.I. unit was employed by Condottieri Eridanus Vasudha Sima. After impressive results during field testing, Acti Llança has assigned additional resources to the G.A.I.A. Project to create more G.E.T.I. units. Mass production is currently not possible, due to the complexity of the procedures, and secrecy of the project. The Eridanus upper echelon wants to keep the true nature of G.E.T.I. units from the general public, because of the immoral nature of Project G.A.I.A. Currently, the production of G.E.T.I. soldiers is limited to a single secret facility at the Mojica Institute. Active Deployments 'La Rapidità della Mente Sconfigge il Male' - Condotte Militare The only G.E.T.I. unit in active duty is fielded by the Acti Condotta PMC L.R.M.S.M.-C.m. (La Rapidità della Mente Sconfigge il Male - Condotte Militare). This company is one of the most prestigious Condotta in the Eridanii military, with state of the art equipment and training. Under the leadership of Condottieri Eridanus Vasudha Sima (she/her), the Condotte is currently deployed at The Ziggurat on Demnoph. The Vasudah family is one of the richest and most powerful families in Acti Llança. Whilst her father holds a position in the high command of the guild, Condottieri Vasudha Sima upholds the honour and prestige of her family by operating one of the largest and most profitable PMCs in the Eridanii military. Previously, L.R.M.S.M.-C.m. proved themselves on the battlefield by protecting a fleet of freight ships against rouge pirates in the Tavroular system. Her contacts among the upper echelon allow her to get employment directly from the government of House Eridanus. Such contracts are highly sought after among Condottieri in times of peace. A guard job at important government locations give the Condotte great visibility among the elites of the House. Combined with a relatively low risk and a high reward, such contracts are often more about looking impressive and imposing. Through her father's connections, Condottieri Vasudha was able to obtain first buyers right on the state of the art G.E.T.I. unit when the first brigade was declared fit for service. Ever since, L.R.M.S.M.-C.m. has been stationed on the upper levels of the Ziggurat on Demnoph, guarding important locations such as the Actii Guild Halls and the Ziggurat Spaceport whilst projecting security and wealth to the elite industrialists of the sector. Category:House Eridanus Category:Military